


Lucky

by DonCoelho19



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Ah, essas crianças. Itachi tinha sorte de ter uma tão fofa em sua vida.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Lucky

Crianças acabam sempre sendo uma mistura de demônios e anjos.

Gritam, choram, esperneiam, quebram as coisas, mexem no que não devem, e você sempre termina se perguntando como um ser tão pequeno pode ser tão irritantemente chato.

Mas ai te beijam, te abraçam, conversam sobre desenhos e castelos com aquelas vozes doces e pronto, você se perde no encanto delas.

Foi isso que Itachi pensou.

* * *

Naruto fazia barulho e não prestava atenção no que Iruka sensei dizia. Isso fazia com que Sasuke não conseguisse prestar atenção ao que professor falava. Mas bem dizer, a aula estava um saco. Era uma revisão sobre a geografia do País do Fogo, e aquela matéria havia sido vista tantas vezes que até o menos apto entre eles deveria saber aquilo de cor e salteado. Iruka, entretanto, gostava de frisar o quanto saber daquilo era importante para um ninja, e amava fazê-los sofrer.

Sentado uma fileira atrás de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha não conseguia ouvir nada que não fosse o que o colega dizia. E como não conseguir ouvir a voz alta e animada? O loiro podia ser filho do Yondaime, que já viera, inúmeras vezes, buscar o filho na Academia, com uma fala mansa e um sorriso agradável. Mas o filho não tinha nada dele que não fosse a aparência.

Ele era sim todo a mãe ruiva e barulhenta, a qual sua mãe, Mikoto, insistia que ele chamasse de Tia Kushina. Não entendia como sua mãe conseguia ser tão amiga de uma mulher tão... Enérgica. E porque ela achava que ia ser maravilhoso que ele fosse amigo do Uzumaki.

Não nesta vida.

Naruto estava conversando com Kiba Inuzuka, e os dois falavam alto, riam, falando besteira, enquanto o cachorro – ao qual o moreno admitia com relutância que gostava, e que era absurdamente fofo – dormia na cabeça de seu dono. Assim como Shikamaru. Bom. Não, ele não dormia na cabeça de seu dono, mas dormia ao lado dos dois amigos na mesa para três.

Sendo assim, ouvia tudo ao que os dois barulhentos falavam.

– A Hana-nee-san disse que o Akamaru vai ficar enorme. Tipo, bem grande. Até vai conseguir me carregar!  
– Uau – o loirinho exclamou animado. Sasuke revirou os olhos. Como filho do Hokage aquele garoto deveria saber que os cachorros do clã Inuzuka não eram normais. Como ele não conhecia a própria vila?

– Que legal! Queria ter um cachorro assim! Sua mãe pode me dar um?

– Ah, não. São só para o clã – o moreno pareceu constrangido ao dizer um “não’’ para o amigo, que ficou emburrado logo.

– Que chato cara! Queria ter um clã legal também... – ele fez biquinho, e pareceu adorável para o Uchiha. Balançando a cabeça pensou que não adiantava quão fofo o Uzumaki fosse, ainda era barulhento demais para ser seu amigo. Parecia uma daquelas meninas que corriam atrás dele, de tão irritante que era.

Mal sabiam elas que Sasuke nunca gostaria delas. Tinha um plano na cabeça de se casar com seu irmão quando crescesse, e o máximo que podia fazer por elas, e por Naruto, era ser amigo. Se não fossem tão chatos, e fossem um pouco mais úteis.

– Vamos brincar depois da aula? – Kiba perguntou, provavelmente tentando animar o amigo. Resolveu por segundos, aonde o loiro abriu um sorriso, que poderia competir com o sol, mas depois fez bico de novo.

– Não posso cara. Tenho compromisso.

Compromisso? Ele sabia aquela palavra?

– Compromisso? – o Inuzuka perguntou, também parecendo estranhar.

– É. Tem um campo de flores, meio afastado da vila, que minha mãe me mostrou. Tenho que colher flores.

– Flores? Cara, eu até iria com você, mas flores? Nhá! Que chato. Para que você quer flores?

– Eu não quero flores! – Naruto falou bem alto e corou. Sasuke quase riu. – Mamãe quer flores. Uma amiga dela vai visitá-la e ela quer um buque bem bonito de flores silvestres.

Ele sabia o que era uma flor silvestre? Kami-sama, Naruto estava lhe surpreendendo muito naquele dia.

– Para enfeitar a casa?

– Ah, não. Para dar para a Tsunade baa-chan, que é a amiga da mãe. Ela disse que sempre que nós gostamos de uma pessoa podemos dar flores para ela.

Os dois então começaram a conversar de um mangá que os dois leram – novamente lhe surpreendendo. Não sabia que os dois sabiam ler. E Sasuke não prestou mais atenção na conversa deles. Não que tivessem passado a conversar mais baixo, mas sua cabeça estava longe, em um campo de flores, que ele realmente esperava que tivesse as mais belas flores silvestres.

* * *

Quando a aula se findou Naruto se despediu alegremente, barulhentamente e vários advérbios de modo, de seus amigos, Kiba, Shiakamaru, Chouji e Shino. Todos responderam de forma entusiasmada , menos o Aburame. Aburames são quase Uchihas no quesito ‘’sem expressões’’. E bem dizer os Hyuugas também.

Bom, Shikamaru não tinha sido muito animado, apenas o mais animado possível que sua preguiça e sono deixavam. Sabe como é. Os Naras tinham expressões, só não usavam.

Então o loiro saiu correndo, entrando na Floresta da Morte e passando por ela. Sasuke o seguiu o mais discretamente possível, da forma que Itachi tinha lhe ensinado. Não parece ter servido muito, porque no meio do caminho o loiro parou e ficou lá, olhando para as arvores, antes de suspirar e dizer.

– Certo. Pode sair. Eu tenho seis anos, mas não sou um idiota completo – a forma com que ele falara soou estranha aos ouvidos do moreno. Era muito séria, demonstrando que ele tinha total conhecimento da situação. Saiu das sombras das arvores e deixou que o colega o visse.

– Sasuke! É você! O que está fazendo aqui? – logo a seriedade morreu, sendo substituída pela babaquice habitual.

– Te seguindo dobe.

– Eu percebi isso, seu teme, o que só demonstra que você não é tão bom assim.

Surpreendeu-se do outro não lhe dar língua no fim do discurso, mas teve que admitir, apenas para si mesmo, que o outro estava correto. Suspirando os dois ficaram em silencio.

– Bom, mas eu só percebi você porque você ainda é muito criança, e meu pai me ensinou a saber quando estou sendo seguido pra que ninguém me faça mal. Aposto que daqui há alguns anos eu não vou perceber você – o loiro disse, apaziguando a situação e fazendo o moreno sorrir.

– Eu sei. – mais um momento de silencio – Ok. Aquilo que você disse sobre se dar flores a quem a gente ama é verdade?

Uma sobrancelha loira subiu no rosto confuso do outro.

– Foi minha mãe que disse, e você sabe né?

Balançou a cabeça em concordância. É, sabia bem, as mães não mentiam.

– Então eu posso te acompanhar até esse campo com você?

– Pode! – animadamente e com os olhos azuis brilhando Naruto voltou a correr, dessa vez com o moreno o seguindo.

– Hey cara, para quem você quer dar flores? Para a sua mãe? – o outro perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Não estava falando tão alto daquela vez, e corria de forma bem habilidosa ao seu lado. Hun... Tinha que reaver seus conceitos sobre aquele cara.

– Para o meu irmão.

– Ah. Que bom. Como ele é?

– Por quê? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Ah, por que mamãe disse que tem certas flores que não combinam com certas pessoas. Ela mandou que eu pegasse flores vermelhas para a baa-chan. Que cor você acha que combina com o seu nii-san?

Pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

– Azul. E amarelo.

– Serio? Que combinação estranha.

Serio. Naruto tinha que parar de falar palavras que Sasuke não fazia a mínima idéia que eram do conhecimento do outro. Ia querer ser amigo dele assim.

– O Itachi-nii é assim. Estranho. Muito serio e resguardado – engasgou na palavra nova, o que deu tempo do colega comentar baixinho:

– Como todo maldito Uchiha.

– Mas bem animado, feliz e caloroso quando quer.

O loiro ao seu lado deu aquele sorriso enorme de novo, que lhe deu vontade de sorrir também, e teve que retribuir.

– Então vamos lá! – dito isto o outro correu um pouco mais, e a floresta se abriu para eles. Encontravam-se em meio a uma campina, cheia de flores de todas as cores. Cada uma mais linda que a outra.

– Primeiro pegamos as vermelhas e depois as amarelas e azuis ok? – Naruto disse, alegre, fazendo sinal com o polegar. Não pode dizer não para aquilo e os dois começaram a trabalhar.

* * *

Já era fim de tarde quando se separou de Naruto. O céu estava pintado de laranja e o loiro disse que sua mãe ia matá-lo pelo atraso. Os dois realmente demoraram no campo, colhendo as flores mais bonitas, rindo, conversando, e brincando.

Cada um foi para o lado da sua casa, depois de um abraço rápido e constrangido entre eles. E suspirando teve que admitir que se divertiu muito com o outro, e que, bom, talvez, eles pudessem ser amigos.

Entrou no bairro Uchiha, admirando os tons laranjas e rosas no céu, passando por as ruas, com varias pessoas lhe cumprimentando. Alguns até perguntaram se ele tinha arrumado uma namorada, pelas flores, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Naquele horário seu irmão deveria estar treinando, então se dirigiu para o campo de treinamento do bairro. Ainda ia todo alegre, com um sorriso no rosto, que cresceu exponencialmente ao encontrar o irmão treinando com o primo, Shusui, no campo.

– Yo! Sasuke! O que veio fazer aqui? Buscar seu irmão?

Quase revirou os olhos e deu uma resposta mal criada para o primo, mas se aguentou. Sabia que se o fizesse levaria bronca do nii-san, então só concordou com a cabeça antes de abaixá-la para ajeitar as flores dentro do papel que ele e Naruto haviam conseguido.

Ouviu a despedida entre o primo e o irmão, e levantou a cabeça no exato momento em que o seu nii-san ficava a sua frente. Os tons laranjas atrás dele tornavam a imagem alta e bonita do irmão mais cheia de cor. Ele deveria parar de usar tanto preto, pensou.

– Para quem são essas flores otouto? – Itachi perguntou, sorrindo de canto para o mais novo.

– A mãe do Naruto disse para ele que quando a gente ama alguém nós damos flores para ela, então... – ofereceu as flores em direção ao irmão – São para você Itachi-nii!

Os belos olhos negros do mais velho se arregalaram um pouco, antes dele sorrir ternamente e olhar carinhosamente para as flores e para o irmão. Sasuke deu um sorriso vitorioso, corando e passando a mão abaixo do nariz, o coçando para esconder sua vergonha.

– Também amo você otouto tolo – Itachi comentou, se abaixando e dando um selinho no mais novo.

Ah, essas crianças. Como tinha sorte de ter uma tão fofa em sua vida.


End file.
